character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garcian Smith (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Garcian Smith is the main protagonist of the game Killer7. He was originally Emir Parkreiner who killed Harman Smith and gained his power and would later kill the original Killer7. After killing the Killer7, he suffered a mental breakdown and tried to kill himself, however, he lived and lost his memories and became Garcian Smith, another one of his personas alongside the rest of the Killer7. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, Higher with the Golden Gun Name: Garcian Smith (Originally known as Emir Parkreiner, Also known as The Bloody Heartland) Origin: Killer7 Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Second in command of the Killer7, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Immortality (Type 6, Can't be killed unless all of his personas are killed first), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb anyone's souls that he has killed, Can shoot and kill ghosts), Transformation (Can fully transform into any one of his personas), Blood Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Can use blood to become stronger, to heal himself and to use powerful attacks), Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can kill the Handsome Men who are story characters and had their story written to be where they kill the Killer7), Power Nullification with the Vision Ring, Water Manipulation with the Water Ring, Statistics Amplification with the Stamina and Power Ring, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with the Fire Ring, Air Manipulation with the Wind Ring, Time Manipulation with the Time Ring, Resistance to Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, With the Golden Gun, he can kill Heaven Smiles without needing the Vision Ring which turns them from a nonexistent entity to a tangible thing) Attack Potency: City Block Level (Should be superior to most Heaven Smiles which are able to create massive explosions), Higher with the Golden Gun (The Golden Gun is powerful enough to kill the Black Smiles which can't be harmed by any of the weapons that the Killer7 have) Speed: At least Supersonic (Should be superior to Mask De Smith who is able to headbutt a bullet when it is right next to his head, Killed Kun Lan before he could react) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Level Durability: City Block Level (Can survive multiple explosions from Heaven Smiles) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres Standard Equipment: ELECTROLITE, Golden Gun Intelligence: High (Figured out how to win in a rigged game of Russian Roulette) Weaknesses: If one of his personas die then Garcian has to go to the place where his persona died to revive them Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon= * Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon: After Emir killed Harman he gained his main ability which allows him to absorb other personas, however, unlike Harman, Garcian can fully absorb other people and transform into them which is how the new Killer7 was formed. With this Garcian can also avoid death since he can't die if one of his personas is killed and has to be killed while he is in his actual persona. The only downside is that if one of the personas is killed then he has to find the place where they died in order to bring the back. |-|ELECTROLITE= * ELECTROLITE: Garcian's main weapon is his SIG P23 Pistol called ELECTROLITE. It has a high fire-rate and a quick reloading speed, however, it isn't very powerful. It has a clip of five bullets |-|Golden Gun= * Golden Gun: The Golden Gun is the weapon that Emir mainly used before he became Garcian. He would later get this gun again after defeating Greg Nightmare. The Golden Gun is one of the most powerful weapons in Killer7, with it being able to kill all but one Heaven Smile in a single shot, it was the only weapon that is able to kill the Black Smiles and was used to kill both Harman and Kun with ease. Unlike any other weapon, the Golden Gun can actually kill the Heaven Smiles while they don't exist. A notable feature of the gun is that it seemingly does little damage to Emir or any of his personas as shown by how little damage it does when Greg Nightmare uses it, this is because of how closely it is tied to Emir mentally. |-|Vision Ring= * Vision Ring: The Vision Ring allows the user to scan an area which makes any beings tangible even if they don't exist. |-|Fire Ring= * Fire Ring: The Fire Ring allows the user to create fire which is powerful enough to burn away object to clear paths. |-|Water Ring= * Water Ring: The Water Ring allows the user to create spurts of water which is mainly used to put out fires or used when water is needed to solve a puzzle. |-|Wind Ring= * Wind Ring: The Wind Ring allows the user to create gusts of wind powerful enough to power wind turbines and blow away objects. |-|Stamina Ring= * Stamina Ring: The Stamina Ring allows its user to be more durable and take more hits before they die. |-|Power Ring= * Power Ring: The Power Ring increases the strength of any attack the user does. |-|Time Ring= * Time Ring: The Time Ring allows the user to rewind time back to when they need to, this is mainly used to reset puzzles. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8